


Turtle Petting

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fan art. Turtle loves being petted





	Turtle Petting

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPpviZvSVXI_MhLC8AkXMgXPUpuLxF2AMUAPuskLle21746TXce2bwv5Clk_5mQLA?key=QlF0TUhtMW52YmlZN1hpY2lLQno0RkRlUmtRd3ZR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
